the_bloody_roarfandomcom-20200214-history
Long
Jin Long (進龍 Jin Ron) is a Chinese tiger zoanthrope who curses his fate and zoanthrope blood. When he was a child, his mother and younger sister died one after the other. Neglected by his workaholic father, Long ran away from his home. Afterward, his great skills in the martial arts and zoanthrope powers brought him recognition, and he was enlisted by an underground assassination unit. After the events of the story, Long seals himself away from the world due to his zoanthrope blood. Story Bloody Roar/Beastorizer A solitary man, Long curses his fate and his zoanthrope blood. When he was a child, torn by the death of his mother and younger sister and neglected by his father, Long ran away from home. His great skills in the martial arts and powers as a zoanthrope brought him recognition, and he was enlisted by an underworld assassination unit. His ability to kill in an instant using no weapons earned him the reputation of a top assassin. However, one day he suddenly cut his ties to the Organization and set himself on the wanders way. Though the Organization tried to coerce and threaten him to return, he flatly refused. For this reason, they seek his death as a traitor. Bloody Roar 2 For Long, zoanthropism, which ironically was discovered by his scientific father, is a curse that has brought nothing but tragedy to his family and his life. The blood and battles from serving as one of Tylon Corporation's top assassin left deep wounds in Long's mental state. Overcome with despair, Long decided to alienate himself from the rest of the world and live in isolation in a cave deep in the mountains of China. Long had no idea how long it had been since he entered the dark cave. In the dark, however, he still struggled to find peace of mind. Something continued to stir within his soul. Was it the power of the beast? Did he make the wrong decision? Suddenly one day, Long heard someone trying to pry away the boulders he had used to seal the cave. It was Uriko. This time, her mother had been abducted by a man who looked like Long and who used the same type of Kenpo fighting style. Uriko had sought out Long in hopes of learning his Kenpo so that she may save her mother. Long realized what had been bothering him. He had to go after this mysterious man Bloody Roar 3 A barking tiger, Long, agonizes because his blood is of the cursed beast and his past is dark, therefore he chooses to be vagrant. Long has a short release in the house of a noble old man whom he meets in town he drops by. However fear of the "XGC" never lets him rest from the bottom of his heart and is attacking him continuously. One day, the granddaughter of the old man named "Lanfa falls down because of the emergence of the "XGC" on her skin. If no treatment is done for her, Lanfa, only family of Long's master, will be lost. Long's sad memory that he lost younger sister "Lin lei" due to the reckless run of the power of beastorization comes back to his mind. "Is it possible for me to stop this evil power? Well, for now, I should do my best being confident it is possible."Long's search starts without determined destination to respond Lanfa's warm smile which often doubles with his passed sister's image. Extreme/Primal Fury Large tanks, which are likely to be sizable enough for one person to subside entirely, stand in a row. Being well equipped with the modern apparatus obviously, this place seems to be a facility of some research institution, but a unique atmosphere as if which were created by magicians or alchemists is floating, probably because of walls and floors made of stones. "It seems everything is under control." Responding to the voice, a tall Oriental descent man nods in assent. "Yes... finally I think our dream will come true." A bubble rises to the surface of the water tank in front of him. "I heard that the United Nations would start to take actions in the next convention." The first man said calmly. "We have a ploy for that. We will invite several strong Zoanthropes, and have them fight against people of the United Nations to create havoc. We can defend this place taking an advantage of the confusion. If the worst occasion happens, we are going to use the research of the king's side as a lure." "Will the scheme be executed without their knowing it at all....? Is it truly alright with you?" ".................." The Oriental man answers nothing, but he looks down. "Are you loath to do it?" He shakes his head quietly. He is in composure, but he shows the clear denying. "No, I am not. I have already made up my mind that I will do what I can do, as long as it follows my belief." Bloody Roar 4 Other Appearances Other Media Character Relationships Gameplay A master of the ever-changing circle combination, Long is a well rounded character. Beast Drives * [[Ferocious Tiger Laceration|'Ferocious Tiger Laceration']] * Course to Heaven Trivia Quotes Pre-Fight * In Battle * Victory * "This futile battle is over" Losing * Videos Gallery References Category:Characters